criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Stockbroken/Transcript
Isaac Bontemps: , I can't believe the stock market has crashed! This is extremely bad news for Concordia! Isaac: As soon as news of Clarissa Rochester's murder broke out, everyone started selling their stocks... and now the stock market is plummeting down! Isaac: This does not bode well, . Financial crises drive a lot of people to extremes... Maddie (sweating): What's all the ruckus about? Oh, my head... , I have an awful hangover. Who knew such joy could lead to such pain? Maddie: Charlie and I celebrated moving in together last night. But I think we celebrated a bit too much... Constable Ramirez: <Rank> ! There's been- Maddie: Constable Ramirez, please don't shout. Constable Ramirez: I'm sorry, Miss O'Malley... Constable Ramirez: There's been a murder at the Wolf Street Stock Exchange. Maddie: A murder?! In that case, I'd better have some more of Viola's hangover remedy. Maddie: And then, , let's away to the Stock Exchange! Chapter 1 Investigate Stock Exchange Hall. Maddie O'Malley (queasy and sweating): Yeesh... That fellow looks how I feel right about now! Maddie: I'm sorry, , you're right. That was a very callous remark. Maddie: The man's name tag says, "Abner Milton." Maddie: I'm guessing he was a stockbroker. They work with investors to buy and sell stocks in the market. Maddie: Judging from the wound on his chest, it's pretty obvious he was stabbed... and no doubt this bloody dagger is the murder weapon! Maddie: I agree, we will need a sample of those white particles on the handle. Maddie: Very perceptive, , it's possible this matchbook was dropped by either the victim or his killer... If you can figure out where it came from, it might provide a lead. Maddie: It's a good thing Viola's hangover cure has already kicked in. Otherwise I'm not sure I'd had been eager to rummage through this garbage bin. Let's dig in! Examine Trashbin. Maddie: Bingo! There was a calling card in the wastepaper bin! Maddie: Look at this message: "A.M., watch your step"... this must have been for our victim, Abner Milton! Maddie: Someone threatened our victim... and that person seems to be a certain Easton Belmont! Let us seek him out! Ask Easton Belmont about his message to the victim. Maddie (presenting her badge): Mr Belmont, and I are here to investigate the murder of Abner Milton. Easton: First the crash, and now this! Oh, this day keeps getting worse and worse... Maddie: How well did you know the victim? Easton: Abner was my stockbroker. He actually made me quite rich, until everything went to the dogs. Maddie: If he was making you money, why did you warn him to "watch his step"? Easton: That wasn't a threat! I merely sensed a turn in the market and told him to be careful. Easton: He had a bright future ahead of him. Now he's dead, and the crash leaves the rest of us in the dust. Examine Matchbook. Maddie: The logo on this matchbook looks familiar... And the address is nearby: 98 Maple Avenue, Concordia... Maddie: But of course! , the three orbs are the official symbol of pawnbrokers! The matchbook definitely came from a pawnshop! Maddie: You're right, , we must inspect this shop for possible clues! Let's go! Investigate Showroom. Maddie: , our victim definitely came here! This handkerchief is embroidered with his initials! Maddie: It's covered in some kind of powder... We had better get a sample. Maddie: Good thinking, ! This pawnbroker license might give us a new suspect... if you manage to decipher the name that's on it! Examine Pawnbroker License. Maddie: This pawnbroker license says it belongs to an Ezra Bleak. Why does that name sound familiar... Maddie: Oh, you met this Ezra Bleak back in New Haven, ? Right, I remember, hadn't his pawn shop burnt down in the great fire? Maddie: Well, let us see if this Mr Bleak knew the victim! Ask Ezra Bleak if he knew the victim. Ezra (looking through a monocle): Ah, the Concordian Flying Squad! Come to pawn your possessions? Ezra: With the market crash, everyone's flocking here to hock their valuables! It's better than free advertising! Maddie: How compassionate of you. But we're not here to pawn anything. We're investigating the murder of Abner Milton, and we know he visited your shop. Did you know him? Ezra: Abner who? Ezra: I suppose he could have been a customer... I've seen so many people in the past couple of days. Ezra: Probably just another dimwit who lost his life savings playing the world's fanciest carnival game! Examine Victim's Handkerchief. Maddie: Well, , let's put this powder sample you collected from the victim's handkerchief under the microscope and see if we can identify it! Examine Powder. Maddie: , the powder on Abner's handkerchief is Belle Bêtise! It's very expensive makeup. Even my mother can't afford it! Maddie: Which means it evidently was not left on the handkerchief by Abner himself... Maddie: In fact, the only person I know to be wearing this brand is none other than Lady Highmore. Could she have crossed paths with our victim at the pawn shop? I know she's got a taste for antiques... Maddie: You're right. The easiest way to solve this mystery is by talking to Lady Highmore! Ask Lady Highmore how she knew the victim. Highmore: Madeline! I've been meaning to congratulate you on your relationship with your young friend! Highmore: I heard it ruffled your mother's feathers quite a bit. Maddie: Yes, scandalizing my mother is one of the many benefits of this relationship! Maddie: Um, anyway, we're here on a murder investigation. Did you know an Abner Milton? It seems he lent you his handkerchief... Highmore: Abner... Abner... Ah, yes! He was once at a party, though I can't imagine who had invited him. He spilled his drink on me, and then lent me his handkerchief to sop it up. Highmore: He was murdered, you say? I suppose bloodshed at the Stock Exchange comes as no surprise. The crash has everyone in a terrible panic. Highmore: I myself had quite a lot of money in stocks... If this continues, I may have to seek out my first-ever job! Highmore: I pray I'm only jesting... Examine Dagger. Maddie: Let's get these particles you took from the murder weapon's handle to Viola for inspection! Analyze White Particles. Viola: Hello, ! It seems you have quite a stimulating case to solve! Maddie: How do you mean, Viola? Viola: You see, the powder sample you collected from the murder weapon is a chemical known as "amphetamine." Viola: Amphetamine is a stimulant that is now rising in popularity as a remedy for conditions ranging from sinus congestion to narcolepsy. Viola: We can't be sure of the specific reason your killer uses amphetamine, but they definitely do! Maddie: I have a feeling our killer will find life in prison a lot less stimulating! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: You know, , before the crash, I wanted to take a stab at playing the stock market. I didn't realize the market could stab me back! Dick: But to the point! As you know, the victim was stabbed to death with a dagger. Dick: But I also noticed yellow sauce and breadcrumbs on the victim's suit, which turned out to be chili and mustard from a chili dog. Dick: The victim's stomach not only was empty of chili dog, but in fact, he had an ulcer, which means he'd have stayed clear of such spicy foods. Dick: Which means that chili stain was left on your victim's suit by his killer, most likely when they grabbed Abner to stab him. Maddie: Well, let's hope they have room for seconds, because 's gonna serve them some justice! Later, on the airship... Maddie: , people are still reeling from the stock market crash, but someone who doesn't have to worry about their finances anymore is our victim, Abner Milton! Maddie: So far, apart from Mr Belmont, who was getting financial advice from the victim, Abner doesn't seem to have made a big impression on anyone. Maddie: Lady Highmore barely remembered meeting him at a party, and the pawnbroker Mr Bleak claims they've never met. Maddie: I guess the investigation continues. At least my hangover is completely gone, and the nausea with it! Rose (holding a chili dog): Who's hungry? Maddie (queasy and sweating): Oh, no, the nausea's back! (Maddie leaves.) Rose: , let's hope Maddie recovers quickly, because I've got news: I know exactly where your killer bought their chili dog! Chapter 2 Maddie O'Malley: Wow, , I knew the competitive world of finance was cutthroat, but I didn't expect it to be so bloody! Maddie: In the grinding gears of finance, Abner Milton got the teeth. And we're still lacking a clear motive, or even a credible suspect. Maddie: At least the hangover I got from celebrating Charlie moving in with me is mostly gone! I don't feel nauseous at all anymore! Rose (holding a chili dog): , I know where your killer buys their chili dogs! Maddie (queasy and sweating): Oh, no, the nausea's back! Rose: Well, pinch your nose, 'cause you're heading to chili town! There's a chili dog cart parked in front of the Stock Exchange steps! Investigate Stock Exchange Steps. Maddie: Well, , I think you- Deirdre (holding a chili dog): Like a chili dog, officers? Maddie (queasy): No, no, thank you, Miss... Deirdre: The name's Deirdre Calhoun! Welcome to my portable greasy spoon! Try a chili dog, and I guarantee you'll be back again soon! Maddie (presenting her badge): Right, Miss Calhoun. If you wouldn't mind stepping aside, and I would like to speak with you momentarily, please. (Deirdre leaves.) Maddie: , I see you didn't have your eye out for only chili dogs! This box of flyers is an ideal place for a fleeing murderer to hide incriminating evidence! Maddie: And considering how fancy this flask is, it cannot have been on the ground long, or someone would have swiped it! The symbol on it might tell us to whom it belongs... Maddie: Well, we have our work cut out for us, . I vote we start by speaking with Miss Calhoun. Interview Deirdre Calhoun. Maddie: Miss Calhoun, we're investigating the murder of Abner Milton. Did you know him? Deirdre: Know 'im? I saw Abner every single day! Never bought from me, though, on account of his ulcer. Deirdre: I'm not surprised he got murdered. Stock people are sharks! Maddie: What do you mean by that? Deirdre: The crash got 'em all scared, and when sharks are scared, they LASH OUT! Deirdre: I make a lot o' money sellin' to these suits. I'm here from morning till night. I don't even leave for lunch - got all I need right here in my cart! Deirdre: Now, if you'll excuse me, it's nearly the lunchtime rush... Examine Box of Flyers. Maddie: , that book is covered in blood! Maddie: Surely someone deliberately hid the book in that box of flyers. If we're lucky, that someone is our killer! Maddie: I agree, we'd better send this book to Viola, and fast! Analyze Bloody Book. Viola (reading ''Make a Killing in Shillings):'' "You must use 'green-tinted glasses' to examine everything around you. Sometimes the means to make an investment are already in one's possession." Viola: There is some very good advice in this book you gave me, ! Maddie: Viola, it's a clue! We gave it to you to examine, not to read! Viola: Obviously, I did both, Madeline. The blood on the book matched your victim's. Viola: But I also found traces of amphetamine on every page corner, as if left by someone licking their finger to turn the page! Maddie: So what you're saying is, our killer read this book! If only the blood hadn't made the title illegible... Viola: That's easy enough. This is "Make a Killing in Shillings," by Clarissa Rochester! Maddie: Clarissa Rochester? What a coincidence, , just investigated her murder! And her death was the catalyst for the market crash! Maddie: Well, now we know our killer was a fan of Clarissa's book. It's only a matter of time before their penny drops! Maddie: , Viola, quoted the book's advice about looking through "green-tinted glasses" to see the monetary value of things... Maddie: You're right, coincidentally a pawnshop is one place people go to trade objects for money. Maddie: It's possible our killer had that same idea! Yes, it would be a good idea to do a second sweep of the pawn shop! Investigate Counter. Maddie: , I doubt the victim could have ever afforded such an expensive watch. But if your instincts are tingling, let's retrieve the text on that tag! Maddie: That torn paper looks more promising! Let's piece it back together! Examine Torn Paper. Maddie: , someone made a libelous poster of our victim! Maddie: Look at the caption! It reads, "Do not trust this man with your money." Whoever made this poster really wanted to get back at Abner! Maddie: Good question, . What was this poster doing in Mr Bleak's pawn shop? We'd better have another word with him... Confront Ezra Bleak about the libelous poster. Maddie: Mr Bleak, you told us you didn't know Abner Milton. But found this poster here in the shop, which proves otherwise! Ezra (sweating): Oh... you saw that. Ezra: Well, it had to be posted! Everyone deserved fair warning that the man was as slippery as the author of "Make a Killing in Shillings." Maddie: "Slippery"? Did he make some bad investments for you? Ezra: Abner wasn't my stockbroker! He was my employee! I taught him everything there is to know about pawnbroking! Ezra: Then suddenly, he quit! Lured away by the fancy money of the stock market, leaving me unstaffed. I never heard from him again! Ezra: I can't do all this work myself! I've been using that new amphetamine to stay alert during my long hours, and I live on chili dogs from the cart down the street! Maddie: You can certainly hold a grudge, Mr Bleak. Let us hope all of this didn't move you to commit actions you'll regret! Examine Pocket Watch. Maddie: , this pocket watch belonged to Easton Belmont, the investor! Maddie: This watch was pawned a few days ago! Clearly Mr Belmont's finances were already in a difficult position before the crash even happened! Maddie: , let's go have another word with Mr Belmont! Question Easton Belmont about his financial situation. Maddie: Mr Belmont, I thought you sad the victim had made you rich. But this expensive watch we found at the pawnshop implies otherwise... Easton: That fool had been losing his touch for weeks. He kept putting my money into bad stocks! Easton: Even I could see his placements made no sense. I've read "Make a Killing in Shillings," I know a thing or two about investment! Easton: But the idiot cost me a fortune before the crash even hit! Now I have nothing left! My whole fortune is gone! Easton: Dammit, my throat's closing up again; I need some more amphetamine. Stress like this makes my throat constrict. Maddie: Handcuffs and prison cells are also constrictive, as you'll soon learn if we discover you killed Abner Milton! Examine Seal. Maddie: The engraving on this flask you found is the Wilson family seal. Maddie: Wait, didn't we meet a Lord Wilson in Sinner's End? Yes, you're right, his son Barnaby was beaten to death! Maddie: It makes sense that Lord Wilson would have business on Wolf Street. Let us go find him! Ask Lord Wilson what he was doing at the Stock Exchange. Maddie: Lord Wilson, a stockbroker named Abner Milton was murdered, and we found your flask near the crime scene. Frederick: It was unnecessary to return the flask. I could always purchase another. Maddie: That's not the point. Did you know- Frederick: Of course I didn't know this stockbroker! I manage my own investments. Frederick: All of these nincompoops running around in a tizzy because their stocks aren't performing. It's absurd! Frederick: I can tell you, , that in finance, as in all things, instincts are the most important. Frederick: Lucky for me, I've got 'em in spades! Later, on the airship... Maddie: Well, , it seems that our victim made a few enemies. Maddie: Mr Bleak was so angry at Abner leaving his employment that he tried to ruin our victim's new career... Maddie: ... and Mr Belmont was enraged by the loss of money resulting from Abner's poor advice. Maddie: From an individual twisted enough to commit murder, jealousy and frustration are both perfectly valid motives. Constable Ramirez: , I've got great news! Constable Ramirez: I think I know who killed your victim! Chapter 3 Maddie O'Malley: Well, , it seems Abner made some enemies during his short career as a stockbroker! Maddie: And the angriest of those enemies are people who worked with him... Constable Ramirez: , I've got great news! I think I know who killed your victim! Maddie: You do?! Maddie: , this is fantastic! So, who killed Abner Milton, Constable? Constable Ramirez (sweating): Well, I... I mean I don't have a name, per se. But an anonymous tipper said they heard the victim get into a huge fight with someone at the Stock Exchange yesterday! Maddie: ... I see. Did this anonymous tipper mention anything more? Constable Ramirez: Um, they said there was a loud crash? Maybe something broke during the fight... Maddie: As well, , this could still be a lead into Abner's murder, I agree! Let us have another look at the victim's desk and see what we find! Investigate Victim's Desk. Maddie: Good eye, , this broken device could have something to do with the argument our anonymous tipper mentioned hearing yesterday! Let's fix it! Maddie: The "A.M." on this wallet must mean it's Abner's! You're right, there's bound to be something of interest to us inside. Maddie: But what is this newspaper? Our victim is on the cover! Maddie: The headline reads, "Drama on the Stock Market Steps!" I agree, we had better retrieve the missing information! Maddie: Let's get to work! , I've got the feeling we're getting closer and closer to our killer! Examine Broken Device. Maddie: So you have reassembled this... device. I still can't tell what it is, exactly. Maddie: But I know exactly who will! I'm sure Charlie will be able to help us. Let's get this device to him for examination! Analyze Device. Charles: Hi, Maddie. I'm glad to see you've recovered from our little celebration last night. Maddie: I'm surprised you weren't ill yourself! You drank almost as much as I did! Maddie: But anyway, what can you tell us about the device found on Abner's desk? Charles: Working as a stockbroker, your victim was constantly crunching numbers. This is one of the first-ever machines capable of handling calculations of great complexity and magnitude. Maddie: This is great, but that doesn't explain how this machine ended up broken to pieces... Charles: Well, the fingerprints I found on the machine might hold the answer to that... A lot of them belonged to your victim, of course, but... Charles: ... another set of fingerprints belonged to Lady Highmore! Maddie: Lady Highmore?! But if her fingerprints are on this machine... , does this mean she's the one a witness heard fighting with our victim yesterday? Maddie: For someone like Lady Highmore to break something in a fit of rage, the victim must really have overstepped his bounds. Let us go talk to her, ! Ask Lady Highmore about her fight with the victim. Maddie: Lady Highmore, how did you happen to break Abner Milton's calculator? Highmore (sweating): I had hoped you wouldn't find that! It was the result of a personal disagreement between the two of us. Maddie: Personal disagreements are precisely what is in the business of investigating, Lady Highmore. Highmore: Very well. First of all, I haven't the faintest idea why Abner was invited to play in the whist draft with us, but he was. Highmore: After a streak of bad luck in my games, just when I ran out of money, I received a miraculous hand of cards and put up a personal heirloom as ante, confident of a win! Highmore: But that weasel Abner WON! I was livid. I tried every negotiation tactic I had learned from reading "Make a Killing in Shillings," but no matter how I pleased, he refused to give my heirloom back! Highmore: So yesterday, on my way to buying some chili dogs for a party I was throwing - I like to keep my guests on their toes, you know. Highmore: ... I decided to pay Abner a visit and break something precious of HIS! Highmore (sweating): I must confess that the act of vengeance was swift and unsatisfying. And I had to have my manicure redone! Examine Victim's Wallet. Maddie: , what's that check you found in the victim's wallet? Maddie: Wait a second, this check was signed by Lord Wilson! He gave our victim 200 shillings! Maddie: Either Lord Wilson is very generous with his money... or he lied when he said he'd never asked the victim for financial advice! Maddie: , let's go have another word with Lord Wilson. Interrogate Lord Wilson about the money he gave to the victim. Maddie: Lord Wilson, you gave us a great show when we last spoke, declaring that you rely on instincts and not brokers. Maddie: However, we have proof you gave the victim 200 shillings. What was that for, if not to pay him for his counseling services? Frederick: A man of my standing doesn't have to defend himself! Maddie: He does if he's a murder suspect. Frederick (sweating): ...... Frederick: Fine. I did ask Abner for help. My instincts were... not working as well as anticipated. Frederick: There is just so much stress in the stock market! I couldn't keep up! Even the amphetamines recommended to me by Lady Highmore did nothing to help! Frederick: So I swallowed my pride and asked Mr Milton for help... but that blockhead refused! He took my check and gave me nothing in return! Maddie: You sound like a man who isn't used to people telling him no, Mr Wilson. Let's hope this did not push you to unfathomable acts. Examine Newspaper. Maddie: , is that Deirdre in the newspaper, standing next to a crushed hot dog cart? Maddie: I guess this is the "drama on the stock market steps" the newspaper was talking about. And judging from our victim's snide smile, he had something to do with it! Maddie: I agree, we need to ask Miss Calhoun about what happened right away! Ask Deirdre Calhoun about the newspaper photo. Deirdre (holding a chili dog): , I knew you'd be back! No one can resist my dogs for long! Maddie: We're not here for that. We saw the article in the paper. What happened between you and Abner Milton? Deirdre: Abner kept coming over and hasslin' me - tellin' me to move my cart, sayin' the chili smell turns his stomach... Deirdre: But I couldn't move, I do good business here! Everyone loves my chili dogs, even important people like Mr Belmont! Deirdre: So I say I won't move, and the lunkhead pushes my cart into the street. WHAM! A truck mows right into it! Maddie: Abner destroying your livelihood must have made you pretty angry. I imagine getting another cart wasn't easy... Deirdre: It wasn't, but I pulled through, didn't I? I even improved my business, thanks to that Rochester lady's book on business! Deirdre: Nah, , I'm all the better for it in the end. Might even hire an intern soon! Later, on the airship... Maddie: Well, , it's clear our victim had a knack for driving people to murderous rage! Maddie: I agree, I wouldn't have anticipated such fury from Lady Highmore. But would she have gone so far as murder? Maddie: ... and I have trouble imagining Miss Calhoun recovering from the loss of her livelihood without retaliation. Maddie: Lord Wilson's desperation also makes him a likely candidate for murder. Maddie: The day is getting away from us, . We'd better do another sweep of the Stock Exchange steps before the end-of-day rush clears away any remaining clues! Investigate Stock Exchange Sidewalk. Maddie: , we couldn't have asked for a more perfect clue! This is the sheath to our murder weapon! Maddie: It appears the leather is stained. We'll need a sample of the substance! Maddie: And this small tin is labeled, "amphetamine." It could belong to our killer! Maddie: Hm, the box is empty! Maddie: Good eye, , there seem to be some fibers caught in its hinge... let's take a closer look at them! Maddie: Chin up, ! We're closer than ever to catching Abner's killer! Examine Dagger Sheath. Maddie: What is that green substance you collected from the dagger sheath, ? Maddie: We'll need Viola to test it for us. Let's get this sample to her quickly! Analyze Green Substance. Maddie: Hello, Viola! Any luck identifying the strange green substance collected from the dagger sheath? Viola: Yes! The substance is a special polish formulated for use on that new Rockelite material. Maddie: Rockelite? What a coincidence, Charlie gave me a key rack made of that same material just yesterday! Viola: Rockelite is a strong synthetic resin that was invented recently. For now, it is mostly used to make brooches and small accessories. Viola: I'd say finding this Rockelite polish on the sheath of your murder weapon is evidence that your killer is sporting some themselves. Maddie: Well, , let's hope it's easier to identify a murderer's accessory than an accessory to murder! Examine Open Box. Maddie: Hopefully those fibers you pulled from the amphetamine tin will tell us something about our killer! Let's get them to Viola for testing immediately! Analyze Fibers. Viola: , this clue you brought has my stomach in knots! Maddie: I have a feeling you're making a pun, but I'm not sure how it relates to the fibers we gave you to test... Viola: I will get to it in a second. First, let me tell you that the fibers were soaked with the victim's blood. Maddie: So it really was the killer's amphetamine tin! Fantastic! Viola: And this is where my little joke about knots comes into play. Those fibers were fine silk, of the kind used to make ascot ties! Maddie: Oh, I get it! Ascots can be tied in many different ways, hence your stomach in knots! Clever, Viola! Viola: Thank you, dear. And what this proves is that your killer wears an ascot, ! Maddie: Well, an ascot will look pretty funny with the killer's prison uniform! After completing all the tasks... Maddie: , we have all we need to catch our killer! Let's go get 'em! Take care of the killer now! Maddie: Easton Belmont, you're under arrest for the murder of Abner Milton! Easton: You can't be serious. Why would I do that? Abner was helping me! Maddie: But he made you lose money, which is why you read Clarissa's book, the same book we found stained with the victim's blood and your amphetamine powder. Easton: That book is everywhere right now! Anybody who's anybody is reading it. Maddie: What about the traces of chili dog you left on Abner's suit when you killed him? Easton (sweating): EVERYONE at the Exchange eats chili dogs! Maddie: But not everyone wears a Rockelite brooch! Give it up, Easton! You left Rockelite polish on the sheath of the dagger you used to stab Abner! Easton: Fine! I did it! I killed Abner! The fool should have never put his nose in my business! Easton: If that idiot hadn't looked too closely at my bank bills, he'd still be alive today! Easton (sweating): Um, I mean... Maddie: What about your bank bills, Mr Belmont? Should we, too, look closely at them? Easton: I have already said too much. I killed Abner, isn't that all you care about? Take me to jail, I won't say a word more! Maddie: Suit yourself. Easton Belmont, you're under arrest for the murder of Abner Milton! Judge Lawson: Easton Belmont, you are being charged with the murder of Abner Milton. Judge Lawson: The transcript from your arrest implies you killed Mr Milton because he found out something about your bank bills... Judge Lawson: I take it you were using counterfeit money, is that it? Do you know how severe a crime it is to use fake money? Easton: I doubt it's as severe as killing a man. You have no proof about the money, so just get on with it and sentence me for the murder! Judge Lawson: I shall make my own decisions, Mr Belmont! And I can still prosecute you for refusal to cooperate with the police! Judge Lawson: Mr Belmont, for the murder of Abner Milton and further obstruction of justice, this Court hereby sentences you to 25 years in prison! Hopefully that's enough time for you to reflect on your greed! Easton: After the treacherous world of finance, prison should be a piece of cake! Maddie: Well, , it's a dog-eat-dog world here in Wolf Street! Rose (holding a chili dog): You got that right! Maddie: Yes, very funny, Rose. But our next order of business is to investigate suspicions that our killer was using counterfeit money! Maddie: The crisis is bad enough already. The last thing we need is for that to encourage more corruption, deception, and murder! Maddie: I agree, ! Our job here is far from done! A Run for Your Money (2/6) Maddie O'Malley: , closing our murder investigation has opened a new mystery! Maddie: It seems there's counterfeit money circulating through Wolf Street! Maddie: With the stock market in a tizzy, the last thing we need is for criminals to be running around with fake money, taking advantage of desperate people! Maddie: Mr Belmont refused to say anything about the fake money, or who was providing it... Maddie: But I agree, if he was using these fake bills at the Stock Exchange, chances are we can still find some there! We need to go back! Viola: , I know you're busy, but I would like a word, whenever is convenient. It's about my father... Maddie: Of course, Viola! , I will head back to the Stock Exchange. Meet me there as soon as you're able! Talk to Viola Pemberton. Viola: , I've been obsessing over this DNA test that Charlie did when he told me my father wasn't my biological father. Viola: I spoke to my mother about it, and she refused to tell me anything. But she let slip something that could be useful... Viola: She mentioned recently getting rid of the last keepsake she had from my biological father by pawning it away. Viola: I heard Mr Bleak's got a pawn shop in Wolf Street. , would you come with me to have a look? Viola: And we'll need some money to buy the object, if we find it! I sure hope that's where she pawned it! Investigate Showroom. Viola: , the tag on this fancy cup says it was pawned by my mother! It could have belonged to my real father! Viola: It's a shot in the dark, but there is a sliver of a chance that there are still traces of my father's salivary DNA on it. The only way to know is to test! Viola: , could you take the sample for me, please? My hands are shaking too much right now... Examine Gold Cup. Viola: , you were able to collect a sample from my biological father's cup! Fantastic! Viola: Let's get this back to the lab immediately! It's going to be difficult to conduct my tests with my fingers crossed... Analyze Saliva. Viola: , I am all aflutter! The cup my mother pawned really DID belong to my father! The genetic material you collected from it matches my own! Viola: When I discovered the man who had raised me was not my biological father, I feared I would never get answers... Viola: But now here I am, with a sample from my real father's genetic markers! Viola: Unfortunately, genes don't come with a name tag, which means I still don't know the name of this man... but considering how opulent his cup was, I can already tell he's wealthy! Viola: , would you come with me to talk to my mother? Maybe me knowing all of this will finally prompt her to tell me the truth. Ask Beatrice Pemberton about Viola's real father. Viola: Mother, I found the cup you pawned. The one that belonged to my real father. He was a man of wealth, wasn't he? Beatrice: Viola Pemberton, I told you not to go digging around for clues! You just can't help yourself, can you? This isn't one of your murder mysteries! Beatrice: Sweetheart, you are intelligent and inquisitive. You strive for justice and truth in every aspect of your life. It is what your father and I admire most in you. But- Viola: WHICH father? Beatrice: You know exactly "which father," young lady, the father who raised you! And if he wasn't in our lives things would have been very different! Beatrice: And speaking of your father, don't you dare go asking him about this nonsense! It would break his heart. Beatrice: You must stop this probing at once. There is only grief at the end of this road. Viola: But mother- Beatrice: I'll speak no more of this. Now, during my spring cleaning, I found some of your old clothes. And , I also found this, if you would like to have it! Back on the airship... Viola: , my mother may be refusing to tell me who my real father is, but thanks to you, I have found a crucial piece of the puzzle! Viola: I now have a sample of my biological father's DNA! This is a huge leap in my search for him! Viola: I also know that he must have been a man of wealth... Not that it matters to me, but it will at least give me a scope of who I am looking for... Viola: I shall not stop looking until I get the answers I seek, ! And I appreciate you sticking with me every step of the way! Investigate Stock Exchange Hall. Maddie: This is Mr Belmont's cashbox! Maddie: It's possible this is where he was keeping his counterfeit money... Maddie: Let's get that box open and see if there are some bills left inside! Examine Locked Cashbox. Maddie: Bingo, ! There's some money left in Mr Belmont's cashbox! Maddie: I never thought I'd say this, but I sure hope the money in the box is counterfeit! Let's get it to Diego to find out! Analyze Money. Diego: ! What a lovely surprise! And you brought dear Madeline as well! Maddie: Um, Diego, you did get the supposed counterfeit bills we sent you, didn't you? Diego: Of course, of course! But let's have some tea! I'll put the kettle on- Maddie: Diego, we're in the middle of work. Tell us about the money, please! Why are you acting so strangely? Diego: Alright. The truth is, for the first time I fear my genius has let you down. I have very few results to give you. Diego: Belmont's money is definitely counterfeit. Diego: I can also tell you the ink used to print the bills is a special ink I've only seen in Spain... that is where the pigment ingredients come from. Diego: There are a lot of classic counterfeiting techniques at use here, similar to work I've seen, but there were some things I had never seen before. Diego: But I'm afraid this is all I can tell you! I have no idea who crafted these bills, but I know they're talented! Maddie: So we've got proof the money is counterfeit, but we still need to figure out who's forging those bills... Maddie: Hm, clever idea, ! Katherine Woolf always has her ear to the ground. She may have heard something about this counterfeit money... Let us have a word with her! Ask Katherine Woolf if she knows the counterfeiter's identity. Maddie: Katherine, we were hoping you might be able to help us. We have found out that counterfeit money is being spread through Wolf Street, and- Katherine: Counterfeit money? What a scoop! Tell me everything! Maddie: Um, well, we were rather hoping YOU might tell us more. We're trying to identify the source, but so far all we've learned is that they use ink imported from Spain... Katherine: Oh, piece of cake! All the Spanish ink in Concordia comes from a company called ! They're the ones supplying your counterfeiter, no doubt about it! Maddie: They're great! So they'll be able to tell us who they're selling the ink to! Katherine: I doubt they would. These companies keep their clients top secret. But if you could find one of their employees' suitcases... They go to the Stock Exchange often - stockbrokers use a lot of ink. Maddie: Thank you for the tip, Katherine! , let's grab a quick bite to eat, and then we'll head to the Exchange to see what we can find! Investigate Victim's Desk. Maddie: Great spot, ! This briefcase clearly belongs to someone who works for ! Maddie: Let's have a look inside. Hopefully we'll find information about our counterfeiter, since they get their ink from them! Examine Briefcase. Maddie: , you found a delivery sheet in the briefcase! This will list all the ink company's clients! Maddie: This is exactly what we were looking for. We know the counterfeiter orders their ink from ... and if you can retrieve the information from that sheet, we might get their name! Examine Faded Delivery Sheet. Maddie: Nicely done, , you managed to retrieve the list of 's clients! Maddie: We know our counterfeiter must be among them... is there any name that stands out? Maddie: Oh, you're right. The list is full of big company names... and then there's just this address, without so much as a last name to go with it! Maddie: I agree, this is suspicious... and exactly what we might be looking for! Let's reconvene in the airship in a little while, ! I'll look this address up and see if we've got a lead! Later, on the airship... Maddie: , I have good news about our counterfeiter! I- Viola: I hear your talk about counterfeiting, but does being counterfeit truly remove all value from something? Maddie: Um, yes? Only banknotes made at the Concordian Mint can be considered legal tender. Viola: And what of love? Can a father's love be rendered counterfeit if he is not truly a father? Maddie: Viola, there is nothing counterfeit about your adoptive father's love. Viola: Yes, of course, you're right. Just because I'm getting closer to figuring out who my biological father is does not mean I need to cast away the man who raised me. I'm sorry, , I still have a lot to process. Maddie: I'm sure you will find the answers you seek in time, Viola. But now, , about the counterfeiter... Maddie: I looked up the address you found in the ink company's papers, and it's a basement lodging in Wolf Street! Maddie: This must be where our counterfeiter makes their fake money! Let's go catch ourselves a criminal, ! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts